


Love actually

by Citrushe



Category: star Wars - All Media Typesa
Genre: ABO, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Cum Inside, Dirty Talk, Dom Anakin, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Forced Knotting, Forced Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Control, OOC, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Obi-wan in short shirt, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Oral Sex, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Porn With Plot, Pregnant Obi-Wan Kenobi, Rough Sex, Top Anakin Skywalker, elopement, saber as sex toy, 不要问我逻辑, 强制
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrushe/pseuds/Citrushe
Summary: 三个部分1.跟师父去调查帝国事件的小王，在斗兽场遇到了v，两人来了一发后，v把他剥光了扔下跑了。回到科洛桑就遇到了帝国前来交涉的v，被师父关起来的小王，被偷偷潜入的v标记了，2.因为太小并且还没出师，让Vader用Ahsoka交换去帝国学习，给小王穿女孩子的短裙，告诉他西斯的学徒都是这种打扮，然后当然借机各种，早餐的时候，工作的时候，各种颜射，口交，手指总感觉不论如何玩弄，都不会改变小王纯真美好本质的V非常生气，一定要想办法彻底弄脏他，3.可怜的小王偷偷哀求师父什么时候能回去，但委员会认为V有投奔光明的可能，继续让小王留下来。发现小王偷偷联系Jedi的Vr当然不会放过他。于是他当着小王的面，捏碎了避孕药，玩弄到怀孕，怀孕了也要接着玩，很快就传出了Jedi用美人计勾引西斯投敌的传言。Ahsoka表示，我反正是完不成任务了，跟旧师父一起跑路做保姆吧。别问我为什么如此黄暴的脑洞，我不是职业黄文写手，不回答关于逻辑的任何问题（嗯。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 可能有也可能没有的后两章

Vader走出粗旷石灰岩凿成的隧道，在刺眼的日光下，许多捷奥诺西斯人聚集旁观的大型露天竞技场上，疯狂的欢呼声淹没了场上怪兽的怒吼和死亡的哀鸣。  
“Vader爵士“，伯格大公恭敬的走上前，他对这个穿着黑色维生服的高大人物充满了畏惧，“希望您已经顺利完成了任务。”  
那个恐怖的面具转向他，分辨不出里面人的情绪，低沉的喘息让他惊恐的低下头埋怨自己多嘴。  
短暂的沉默后，一个沙哑低沉的电子声响起来，  
“那是谁？”  
伯格大公转过头，他眯起眼抬手遮挡了一下阳光，看向下层的包厢，两个穿着棕色长袍的Jedi武士带着兜帽站在那里，年长的人花白胡子身形高大，他的脸被遮挡的严实，只能看到一点严肃硬挺的鼻子。站在他旁边的徒弟体型矮小一些，帽子并没有遮挡住他年轻的面庞，白净通透的脸上一双大眼睛充满了好奇的四下打量。他小心的回答道，“那是共和国派来的代表，Jedi Qui-Gon和他的徒弟。”  
即使在炙热的阳光下，伯格大公依然感觉后背发凉，它立刻解释道“捷奥诺西斯对帝国有绝对的忠诚，他们此行是塔金将军批准的，已经受到了我们严格的监视。”  
Vader没有回答他，或者说，他根本就没有在听这个丑陋的家伙究竟说了什么。  
那个年轻的Jedi学徒转头看向了贵宾包厢，阳光将他整个人笼罩在发亮的光芒里，那张带着稚气的美丽脸旁上露出一种淡淡的友好的笑容。

“啊啊啊……啊……啊”  
阴暗的溶岩走廊里，躲避了明亮阳光的隐蔽阴影中，Obiwan仰着头靠在岩石墙壁上，棕色的长袍和里衣半褪下来挂在手肘的位置，白皙的手臂抓着Vader漆黑色的肩胛，一条被高高抬起的小腿，随着两人的动作在半空中来回晃动上。  
“你好美，Master Obiwan“Vader低声说道，附在他的肩膀轻轻亲吻，贴在细嫩的肌肤上蹭着自己的鼻尖。  
Obiwan短促的笑了一下，他迷离的眼睛看着身前晃动的人，棕色的卷发由于出汗微微打缕塌陷，粘在Vader的脑门上，但这一点也不影响他的英俊程度，反而增添了一种野性粗旷的魅力。就在一刻钟以前，他无论如何也不会想到，自己会躲在这个荒凉野蛮星球的走廊里，跟帝国的勋爵做爱。传说中阴暗冷酷的勋爵，那个骇人的面具后竟然有一张这样可爱的面孔，他正抱着自己的后背，抓着圆润的臀部揉捏，他的嘴唇跟这个人一样柔软而有力度。  
白嫩的股缝处，黏腻透明的淫液闪烁着异样诱惑的光泽，随着Obiwan主动抬臀，能清晰看到插在他股缝里的粗壮性器。他略有些受不了的蹙着眉头，抱着Vader的脖子，仰着汗津津的小脸张着嘴娇喘。勉强站立的一只脚只有脚趾落在粗糙的地面上来回滑动，翘凸的臀部不断主动抬起落下，难耐至极，不断吞入的硕大的阴茎。  
“哈……啊……哈……啊………嗯，啊……”  
Vader抱着怀里娇俏有肉感的身子，大手揉捏着弹嫩的肉臀，他不时的低头亲吻Obiwan颤抖的喉结，将那根碍事的学徒辫拽到身后。  
“不要做Jedi学徒了，来做我的学徒怎么样？”Vader低声说道，他摸索着Obiwan的后背，晦暗情色的目光含情脉脉的看着少年白皙泛光的脸庞。流淌着淫液的肥嫩肉穴，本能的收缩着，绞吞入硬邦邦的性器，主动在娇嫩幼滑的深处摩擦。蜜汁盈满了甬道，粉嫩的内壁被剧烈的动作带道外翻，被火热粗硬性器，烫成了更诱人的梅红色。  
“嗯嗯…快点…哈……啊，我还要，赶回去…啊，快点…”  
滔天的灭顶酸热，还想要更多，Obiwan摸索着抓住湿热的棕色卷发，咬着唇用身下嫩滑的后穴，含吸坚硬的性器挺腰、连根吞入至根部，柔腰扭动的越来越快，里面那么肥满的嫩肉，那么娇嫩欲滴，被那么坚硬粗壮的滚烫性器如此抽摩，腻死人的酸热感快速累积，窜上他的大脑，Vader的原力在精神中不停阻隔他的思想，无处逃脱，从精神到肉体的完全控制。  
他就快要到高潮了，汗津津泛红的小脸上，眼眸越加迷蒙失神。张着嘴浪喘不止，忍着内腔深处的酸感，更用快速扭动腰肢，吞磨体内的性器。  
Vader兴奋的粗喘，他伸出手撑着Obiwan不断下滑的腰身，里面太嫩了，又紧致的刚刚好，插入时会遇到层层阻力，需要用力顶开那些嫩肉，才能贯穿进更深入的地方。那里更销魂紧美，更小更紧弹的小嘴儿，但Obiwan似乎还没有完全放开，对他敞开Omega最迷人最柔软的内腔口。  
“放松，”他亲吻着Obiwan的耳朵，低声说道，带着一点温柔的哄骗“让我进去。”  
Obiwan咬着牙微微摇头，他还没有失去理智，在Vader突然变的凶狠的目光中，猛的挺起身子，双手抓紧他坚硬的护肩盔甲。奋力摇晃起腰身，连带抬起的白嫩小腿在空中画圈，泛红的臀缝里，圆润的肉臀上，流淌的淫液泛滥成灾顺着他站立的大腿滑落。后穴有力的收缩，幼滑嫩肉吐着蜜汁吮吸着内部的巨大。Obiwan双眸涣散，养着头流出口水，战栗从后穴蔓延到全身的模样，格外能刺激到Alpha的征服欲。  
Vader没有想到他会这样有技巧，在这种快速的刺激下，根本没有进入到Omega内腔的自己竟然就在肠道内释放了。Obiwan在高潮中全身发红，当他从滔天的快感中回过神，喘息着睁开眼时，两个人大汗淋漓，他攀着Vader的脖颈，小臂贴着他的脖颈感受着Alpha如鼓擂动的心跳，Obiwan想凑过去，跟他交换一个温柔的亲吻。  
但他被Vader的表情吓了一跳，那是一种充满了鄙夷和冷漠的神情，恶狠狠的瞪着他。Obiwan哆嗦了一下，发泄过的性器从他体内退出来，稀稀拉拉的带出了好多粘稠的液体落下来，钢铁般结实的臂膀毫无留恋的松开了他的大腿和腰。脱力的Omega一下子跌坐在冰冷的地上，在高潮的余韵中止不住的混身颤抖，大口的喘息。  
“你做什么？”受到这样的对待让Obiwan有些不解，颤抖的声音小声质问到，还带着泪光的眼睛流露出一点委屈，性爱后的Omega需要温柔的抚慰和亲吻，而不是这样绝情的推攘。  
“骗子！”  
Vader系好腰带，他咬着牙，对这个年轻的Jedi欺骗性的行为充满了恼火，虚伪的骗子！他根本没有看上去那么单纯可爱！这是个老练狡猾的感情骗子！没有得到满足的Alpha自尊心受到了极大的伤害，对不能完全占有的愤怒，对Obiwan熟练经验的嫉妒，刚刚有多柔情，现在就有多么恼羞成怒，他抓起撑着身子慢慢爬起来的少年，将他带了几步，踉踉跄跄的拉到阳光下的包厢内，摔倒在地面上。  
Obiwan还没来得及穿好衣服，纤细的长腿在刚刚的性爱中发麻发软，颤抖着无法直立，他的原力跟Vader相比过于悬殊，纽带中的链接被强行阻断。跌在地上的一刻，还在红肿无法闭合的后穴流淌出白色的精液，这都是那个不讲道理的家伙干的好事。明明是他刚刚那么主动的把自己按在墙上亲吻，用那张可爱的脸带着急切的胡乱磨蹭请求自己脱掉外衣，委屈和后悔让Obiwan的眼泪控制不住的掉出来，鼻子瞬间就酸了起来。  
带上了头盔的Vader恢复了往日阴森可怖的样子，他的声音低沉闷嗡，听的不是很真切。黑色的巨大阴影笼罩下来，那双大手按着少年单薄的后背，将他身上挂着的衣服一把拽了下来，抛向下面依然在疯狂欢呼的人群。  
“这是对你的惩罚，年轻的Jedi。  
下次再戏弄别人时，看清你的对象。”  
Qui-Gon正盯着竞赛场上的野兽皱眉，突然在纽带中感受到了徒弟细小的，带着委屈和羞怯的呼唤。他掀起兜帽，抬头稍微寻找了一下，高处一个不起眼的包厢内，Obiwan趴在栏杆上，微微的露出了一点脑袋尖，显然是哭泣过的淡蓝色眼睛哀求的看着他。  
——发生了什么？他在纽带里小声的问道。  
——你不会想知道的，Master。

Qui-Gon把自己哭哭啼啼的徒弟带回了科洛桑，Obiwan没有找到丢失的靴子，一路用沾满了沙土的双脚站在冰冷的地板上互相磨蹭。  
“Master，我去倒茶。”Obiwan吸了两下鼻子，红着眼睛走向储藏室。  
“Obiwan，”Qui-Gon阻止了他，“你向我保证过什么？我们在执行任务，你要随时保持克制与理性。”  
他在师徒纽带中大概知道发生了什么，一种夹杂着好笑的恼火让他的情绪有些复杂。  
“我发誓，Master，再也不会发生这种事情了。”眼泪又开始在眼睛里打转，Obiwan低着头看着自己的脚趾。  
Qui-Gon有些心软，他放柔声音问道，“那个人是谁？”  
Obiwan哆嗦了一下，他的眼睛不自觉的看向一边，并不想回答这个问题。  
师徒两人陷入了一种尴尬的沉默中，Qui-Gon坚持要他回答，而Obiwan铁了心并不想回答。  
“Obiwan，”Qui-Gon的声音严厉了一下，看到倔强的徒弟低着头站在那里，他叹了口气，”你要好好的在这里反省，直到你真的认识到自己的错误。”

整个圣殿都无比安静，与往日里充满了低声交谈和问好的安静不同，是一种非常寂静，毫无声响的空荡。  
Obiwan好奇的从屋里探出头，他的能量屏显示，今天下午的光剑训练被取消了。被关了几天禁闭，他的消息有些不太灵通。Obiwan闭上眼睛，在纽带里呼唤自己的师父，但是没有动静，好像有什么看不清的东西隔绝了自己跟外界的交流。  
他有些疑惑，但也不敢在师父许可的情况下出门，Obiwan叹了口气关上门，准备查询一下公开的日程表看看有什么发现。他一回头吓了一跳，穿着黑色Jedi制服的高大身影靠在他浴室的门上，带着一种灼热欲望的眼神看着自己。  
Obiwan下意识的伸手去抓自己的光剑，但被人抢先一步抓到了那只带着黑色手套的手掌里。  
“你怎么在这里？”Obiwan惊呼道，帝国的西斯竟然出现在圣殿里，这是不可思议的大危机。  
Vader勾着嘴角笑了一下，玩笑一样的摸索着Obiwan的光剑，好像第一次见到这种东西。他的手指带着色情的意味，慢慢滑过剑身，像在探寻情人的身体一般小心，仔细。  
“听说有人被关禁闭，我特地过来探望。”  
还不是因为你？Obiwan想过去按动警报，但能量屏竟然一下破碎掉了。  
他愣了一下，迅速恢复了镇定，“现在看完了，请您立刻离开这里。不要给帝国制造不必要的麻烦。”  
Vader看着惊慌的少年故作正经的模样，他低下头，轻笑出声，微微的摇头，“怕我给你带来麻烦嘛？”  
他走向前，逼得Obiwan倒退在墙上，双手撑在他身侧，俯下身想亲吻那张颤抖的嘴唇。  
又是这样，Obiwan愤怒的想，这个家伙又想用这招来引诱我。他用力推开V Ader凑过来的脑袋，简直像是给了他一个嘴巴。  
“你觉得我会傻到再给你机会羞辱我吗？”  
Vader转过头看着他那双冒火的眼睛，淡蓝色的瞳孔里带着细微的晃动和指责。两个人靠的太近，他已经能闻到使用抑制剂后并不浓烈的Omega味道，手指不可控的摸向Obiwan的后颈，他知道这些天来是什么事情在折磨自己，让他不顾危险一个人跑到Jedi圣殿里来。Vader浓密纤长的睫毛在颤动，隐藏着让Obiwan恐惧的危险感，那种贪婪渴望的目光投向他的眼睛。  
“你——“Obiwan刚要叫喊，却被掠夺性的亲吻堵住了嘴，无法阻止，连呼吸都快被阻止。抱着他的手臂强硬有力，有了上次的经验，Vader快速的就拨开了Jedi简洁风格的外衣。Obiwan的一切挣扎都被按在极小的幅度内，耳边响起口涎滑动的声响，他瞪大了眼睛惊慌的看着贴着自己的人。  
“放……放开，我，”他用力推开Vader，捡起掉在地上的光剑，“我不想跟你做这种事，请你马上离开这里。”衣衫半褪的少年，红着脸说出的话毫无说服力，他的味道在慢慢变化，只是一个吻，但他已经被弄的开始动情。  
Vader不但没有离开，反而坐到床上开始慢慢的解开自己的衣服，“好啊，”他微笑道“让我来告诉他们，我为什么会出现在这里。”  
Obiwan惊了一下，他确实想过这种可能，但Vader会说什么，自己在执行任务期间跟一个西斯发生了关系。极度的惊慌让他无力思考，委员会会说什么，师父会怎么说？无法动弹的Obiwan被人拦过来抱在怀里，那只大手顺着他的胸膛抚摸下去，Vader一边亲吻他僵硬的脸蛋，一边伸手到已经松动的裤子里轻轻揉动。  
“就一次。”Obiwan小声说道，他有些认命的哀求，在Vader热烈亲吻下被挤变形的脸庞微微发烫，“你就马上离开。”  
Vader低声笑了起来，大手强硬的分开少年白嫩的大腿根，隔着棉质的内裤，摸起了已经开始湿热流水的后穴。麻酸软的快感，顺着脊柱慢慢的爬上来，Obiwan小声的呻吟着，顺从的扭着腰配合Vader的动作，摸着他后穴的大手越磨越快，很快拽下了他已经透了的内裤，粗糙的大手直接深入了少年敏感娇嫩到一塌糊涂的柔软穴口。  
“啊——哈，啊……不要，不要再摸了”  
灵活的手指在里面摸索，不同于上次的小心翼翼，充满了报复欲的动作带着那种破坏性的故意，到处扣弄，经常不小心摸到令他酸痒的部分，Obiwan半靠在Vader怀里，抓着他的胳膊不停的摇头，眼眸里染上了春水迷雾。再摸他就要高潮了，耳边传来扑哧、扑哧、扑哧扑哧的黏腻淫液声音，下面的床单早就已经湿透了，拽到一半的白色内裤挂在他的脚踝上。在卧室内的羞耻和来自西斯的玩弄，让他身子紧张又舒服的小幅度颤抖着。  
“不、不……不要好、好舒服……啊，我们直接做，好不好，啊……不要摸了。”  
Obiwan在他怀里，被折磨到的身下传来酸软的快感，嘴唇颤抖着，连完整的话也说不出来，他还要不断躲避着Vader的亲吻，那些湿热疼痛的吻落在他的脖子上，肩膀上，胸前，留下青青紫紫的水痕。  
“我不会再给你欺骗我的机会，”Vader低声笑着，他毫不介意告诉Obwian自己的计划，“我的怒火，只有标记你才能平静。”  
Obiwan惊慌的瞪大了眼睛，他想摇头拒绝，但突然的Vader手下变换了动作，按在一点上的手指不停的抖动，让他身子剧烈战栗着，达到了高潮。身前的阴茎在不需要触碰的情况下，涌出的白色的液体，流淌在自己柔软起伏的小腹上。  
高潮后瘫软在怀里的少年，淡蓝色的眼睛里含着春色，微启着湿润的红唇，衣衫不整的躺在他手臂上喘吸。Vader微笑着用指尖摸索他小腹上的精液，将黏滑的液体抹到松软的后穴上，紧紧抱着他亲吻。  
在高潮的紧绷稍稍褪去后，Vader似乎是亲够了香甜柔滑的肌肤，他起身，分开了还在痉挛收缩的大腿，留着淫水的股间，红嫩的小穴在微微蠕动收缩。上次的欢爱太过仓促，他都没来得及好好欣赏这样的美景，Vader盯住他嫩红色的淫穴，兴奋的握着自己勃起的性器开始往里挺进。  
“呜——”  
Obiwan被插入刺激的向后弓起了身子，他微微抬起了上身抓着Vader的胳膊，咬牙忍受这种不适，等待这样的饱胀感带来的微微疼痛过去。 Vader的手掌将他按回了床上，牢牢的禁锢着白皙颤抖的身子，他没有给Obiwan缓和的时间，持续往里挺进着，后穴的甬道依然很紧，紧的他直喘粗气。好在他的性器足够坚硬，后穴中的淫液也够充沛，虽然艰难，却还是能一点一点的往里深入。  
娇小的嫩穴被一根炙热粗壮的性器，一点一点的往里侵犯着，双手抓着他胳膊的Obiwan后仰着头，泪水不断顺着泛红的眼角滑落。他扭动的柔腰，挣扎着扭动，试图自己用力缓解这种酸胀，他在疼痛中的渐渐缓过劲儿来，喉咙里渐渐发出甜腻的闷哼。感受到Obiwan有些松动的情况，Vader深吸口气抓着他的纤腰，胯下开始猛烈的挺动，一下一下，浅出猛捣，满意的看到Obiwan颤抖着身子，只有喘息的份儿，美丽的眼眸里没有一丝焦距。  
扑哧扑哧的声响越来越大，酸胀到极限的快感渐渐盖过了所有的疼痛。 即使很羞耻，很难过，也无法无视体内渐渐传来的快感，越来越高涨，累积成巨大的一团，Obiwan向来是不拒绝享受的，他开始发出带着甜腻鼻音的呻吟，粉嫩的性器随着两人的动作在小腹上来回拍打。  
大量温暖滑腻的淫液涌出，Vader一边掰开他的臀部，往里深插，一边用手指摸了一把两人结合的部位，勾起一丝粘连的白液。  
“呜，呜，……啊啊……啊，哈啊……”  
抓着他的腰的大手晃动的越来越快，Vader一边耸动着腰猛烈抽动，一边吐着气低声赞叹。Obiwan身前粉色的性器一直往外吐着透明的液体，柱体中酸酸痒痒的感觉慢慢无法控制，一阵猝不及防的迅猛抽送后，他咬着嘴唇战栗着第二次被弄出了精液。  
白色的液体喷射在小麦色的腹肌上，顺着肌肉的沟壑滑落，Vader得意的低头微笑，被内部痉挛绞缠的内壁挤压到舒适的呻吟。但他想起来上次的经验，被这个富有经验的Jedi设计，正在激烈抽动的Alpha面色一黑，咬着牙用力继续撞击进柔嫩流水的内部。在高潮中又被更激烈的抽插，Obiwan张着嘴大口的喘息，他的眼角不停有生理性的泪水滑落，好疼，好难受，但是又好舒服，每一寸骨骼都在酥软发麻，高潮间的后穴里不断传出扑哧扑哧的黏腻声，在房间里羞人又带着魅惑。  
“让我，进去，”Vader低声吼道，他几近愤怒的咬着牙撞击着Omega深处的入口，被弄的下身湿透的Obiwan依然精神恍惚的摇头拒绝。  
“不行……，真的，不……可以”他小声的哀求，企图劝说Vader心软放过自己，Obiwan伸出手想抱过他的后脑亲吻，又被粗暴的推开了，在他体内快速耸动的人突然抽了出去，巨大的空虚和失落让Obiwan下意识的加紧了大腿来回磨蹭，带着失落撒娇的呜咽想要用手去抚慰。  
Vader拽过肩膀将人从床上拉起来，对着这张流着口水，失神迷离的面孔，用力撸动了两下，白皙的脸上被颜射了一道的白浆，Obiwan迷惑的转过眼睛看着对着自己的狰狞性器，他想叫喊着躲避，却被牢牢的固定住了脑袋，扶着他后脑的大手将他强行按住，躲避的结果只是让他整张面孔都沾满了白色的液体，顺着鼻梁，睫毛，滴滴答答的滑落。少年那种带着古典风格，优雅俊秀的面庞瞬间被玷污的乱七八糟，泪水混合着精液流淌到他的嘴唇边，在喘息间不经意流到了口中。Obiwan的舌尖尝到了精液带着腥气的味道，那种让他难受的味道激发下，不经意发出勾起男人凌虐的呻吟声。  
Vader目光一沉，扶着他的头，将射精后还未软掉的性器抵开微张的小嘴，趁他还未回神就已经插了进去。 嫩红的小舌抗拒的退却，在他感受是湿热主动的舔舐， 吞吐着粗大性器的小嘴，不断溢出来不及吞咽的口水。这个坏心眼的家伙只顾自己开心，他觉得狭窄紧绷的喉咙里可以探寻到更加舒适的触感，便抓着Obiwan的脑袋不停的向深处捅弄，慢慢的加快了速度。  
可怜的少年只能留着眼泪，呜咽着哀求。  
“不要这么看着我，”Vader冷漠的回答道，他俯下身嘲讽的看着那双可怜兮兮的大眼睛，“你一定经历过比着更刺激的事情。”  
Obiwan想摇头，哪里有这种事，他真的没有经历过这样的性爱，从来都是温柔的，礼貌的，带着一种礼貌的小心互相触碰。哪里有人像他这样，Vader根本没有把自己当作一个Omega，Obiwan流着眼泪委屈的想，他好像需要的是一个性爱娃娃。  
那他为什么还想要标记我？只是为了Alpha那种一时的虚荣和满足吗？  
他是个坏人，Obiwan在头脑迷乱中绝望的想，西斯都是坏人，他当初就不应该被那张英俊的脸迷的神魂颠倒。口中的性器越来越热，快要把他烫坏了，上面青筋乣结着，摩擦的喉咙发红发热，不住的想呕吐。鼻腔内Alpha的味道越来越浓郁，在一阵疯狂迷乱的耸动后，他抵在狭窄的喉咙深处射出自己的精液，根本不需要吞咽，腥味的液体顺着他的食道直接流到胃里。按着他的手刚被放开，Obiwan立刻趴在床边上抠着喉咙喘息，小心的擦掉自己脸上嘴角上的精液。终于结束了，他擦着眼泪，暗自心想，我都让他来了两次了。

没由来，那只大手拍打了一下他的屁股，Obiwan回头就看到窃笑的人将他一把按倒在床上，什么冷冰冰的东西抵着他依然饥渴着的肉穴，在不断流出淫液上来回磨蹭。  
“你答应我就一次的，”Obiwan惊慌的叫道，“已经结束了。”  
Vader根本就不理他，分开还在颤抖的臀部，稍作润滑后，将手中的柱体慢慢深入，丝毫不顾及那种粗大生硬的手柄，会不会把他紧窄的小穴弄破。  
“我什么时候答应过你”  
他毫不怜惜的挺入，也只进去了一点点，“我说的是标记你。”  
那种奇异的触感让Obiwan迷糊的脑袋突然反应过来，那是他的光剑，他想回头，但Vader已经趴在了他后背上，全身的重量压的他无法动弹。这个恶劣的人还不停的舔弄他脖子上红肿的腺体。  
“一下就吞进去了这么多”  
“嗯……不要，拿出去，……不要进来，……啊……好疼………好疼，求你，求求你”Obiwan抓着床单，猛烈的摇头哀求，那是他Jedi的生命和尊严，是他多年训练和信念的象征，Vader不可以这么做，他的眼泪全部蹭在了床单上，留下了一小片深色的水痕。  
“胡说，”Vader能感觉到，手中的圆柱形物体被紧缩的内壁有力的吸动着，想要抗拒的内壁用力的推拒，却产生了完全相反的效果。他低声笑起来，趴在Obiwan颤抖的身体上轻轻撕咬他的腺体，“你好喜欢，还在自己往里咬。就像你喜欢我一样。”  
“不是……，不是的，拿出去……“感觉到身后那只有力的大手正在左右磨蹭，试图往更深处捅弄，Obiwan哭的睁不开眼睛，他想摇头，想挣扎着挪动身体，但全都做不到，Alpha那种火热强硬的气息压迫的他抬不起头，而冰冷的金属碰到他刚刚被磨到红肿的内壁，竟然刺激的他前面开始抬头。这是对Jedi的背叛，这是对原力的背叛，强烈的羞愧和内疚让Obiwan高声叫起来，  
“我答应你，我让你标记我，请拿出去……唔，求你，拿出去。”  
“这是你说的。”Vader得意的笑起来，他将手里的光剑抽出去随意扔在地上，扶着自己早已忍不下去的性器一个猛浪的冲顶，噗嗤一声，粗大的阴茎整个深入到了紧窄湿滑的小穴中。  
“啊——！”  
趴在身下的Obiwan忍不住仰起了脖子，浪叫了一声，他的手指紧紧的抓皱了白色的床单。强悍异常的Vader，抓住他的细腰，开始了大开大合，粗黑的性器狠狠的插入白嫩的屁股中间。满含滑腻浓稠淫水的后穴，紧紧包裹着他，像是有无数张小嘴般密集细密的吮吸着。  
“呼——好紧……”Vader略微喘了下气，抱着他的腰开始在里面试探着抽动，寻找深处那个狭窄隐蔽的入口。试探着在凹陷的肉壁上撞击，Obiwan在这样强烈的酸痛折磨下，咬着牙混身颤抖，受不了那幺强烈的快感，他紧绷的身体依然无法放松。  
“你答应我的。”Vader一边狠狠的顶弄，一边俯下身亲吻他涣散的眼睛，对Omega强烈的占有欲将他完全燃烧了起来，再也不需要Obiwan的认可，他不耐烦的释放自己的原力，深入到Obiwan的精神中，濒临破碎崩溃的少年Jedi毫无反抗意识，他混乱的头脑瞬间被强烈的黑暗面占据，整个人都被推入了不可挽回的深渊之中，愤怒，欲望，强烈燃烧的激情，贪婪，渴望，夹杂着对血腥的渴望。这是Vader的情感，是他的欲望，强大到无法抗拒的原力。  
片刻的失神已经足够了，内腔微微的放松了一点，Vader当然不会犯过这个机会，他按着Obiwan的腰身用力的向着自己胯间按了下去，白嫩的身子不断在凌乱的大床上快速起伏，大开的双腿，无规律的绷紧乱晃。Obiwan的头跌落在床上，他的瞳孔完全扩散开，被体内巨大的痛楚笼罩，不单单是肉体的疼痛，更是一种心理上的压迫，来自Alpha的绝大的压制和臣服。  
Vader受到打击的自尊获得了强烈的满足，那种对Omega的渴望和占有极大的平息了他的愤怒，他闭上眼享受那种抵达了生殖腔内部的快感，还要收紧手指抓着Obiwan的小腹，强忍着不要立刻抽动。他的Omega正在疼痛中抽搐，可怜的小家伙第一次被捅开那层薄膜，他的肚子上鼓起一块微弱的凸起。这样的感觉让他格外满足，Vader俯下身安慰的释放自己的信息素帮助他缓解，感觉到Obiwan的微微放松，他慢慢的抽动起来，在细微的呻吟声中慢慢加快速度，用粗壮结实的大腿跪在他腰侧，奋力撞击！干的Obiwan混身脱力，白嫩的身子晃散了架，张大了小嘴儿流着口水，发出支离破碎的淫叫声。  
这样完全的占有实在太爽太舒服，Vader结实的腰肌猛烈往里摆动，狂插，狠撞。他不知道Obiwan在这期间已经晕迷了过去，当他咬着脖后的腺体，深深插在生殖腔内发泄的时候，少年才在滔天的快感中迷迷糊糊的痛醒过来。  
“好……，好疼。”Obiwan微弱的从喉咙里嘟囔了一句，他想动一下大腿，但已经完全丧失了对身体的控制，内腔里的性器正在膨胀，微涨的小腹里能感觉到液体的晃动。空气里的味道发生了微妙的变化，伴随着Vader满足的阵阵呜咽声，他被被一个西斯残忍的标记了。  
Obiwan绝望的闭上眼睛，虚弱的趴在床上任由Vader在他身上肆意的亲吻抚摸。  
我就不应该招惹这个家伙。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最近不打算补了，  
> 这段半截的留着也没有用，  
> 就发上来了

有什么东西在呼唤他，在他的脑海里慢慢变得清晰，Obiwan迷迷糊糊的醒来，师父正站在门口看着他。  
“Master”他小声嘀咕了一下，脑袋还不是很清醒。  
“大白天在这里睡觉？”Qui-Gon有些好笑的看着晕头晕脑的小徒弟，他的眼睛都肿的不太能睁开，口水还沾在脸蛋上。  
Obiwan清醒过来，他吓了一跳，第一反应是摸了下脖后，胶片的触感让人稍微放心了点。他身上穿着简单的粗布衬衫，屋子里也没有奇怪的味道，Obiwan稍稍松口气，看来Vader离开前换了床单，可能还帮他洗过澡。他慢慢的从被子里爬起来，低着头不知道怎么回答Qui-Gon。  
“委员会有事叫你过去，赶快收拾一下。“Qui-Gon没有继续追究他睡觉的事情，他隐约觉得徒弟身上有点异样，但很快就归咎于前几天的那场意外。  
看到Obiwan金色毛茸茸的脑袋，他还是忍不住伸手摸了一下，暗自对他的未来有些忧虑。  
“不能再这么任性，Obiwan”他略带责备的说道，看着Obiwan撅起嘴一副不是很想听的样子，叹了口气“我不能一直照顾你。”  
Obiwan立刻转过头，停下系腰带的手，惊讶的看着Qui-Gon“你要离开我吗，Master？是因为前几天的事情吗？我发誓——“  
Qui-Gon安慰的扶住了他的肩膀，目光柔和而慈祥的看着他，“不，Jedi委员会要安排给你很重要的任务。”  
看到Obiwan松口气的样子，他才继续说下去，“你只能一个人去完成。虽然很不放心，但我认为，应该相信你的能力。”  
Obiwan怔怔的看着他，那种信任和骄傲的目光让他心里涌起一股温情和依赖，“我会做好的Master，我发誓，绝不会让你失望。”

Obiwan有些苦恼的拽着刚刚盖过屁股的短裙，根本就是故意为难他。他才不会相信西斯的学徒都是这种装扮，上身除了红棕色的手套完全赤裸，娇嫩白皙的肌肤大面积的露在外，下身穿着同色的短裙和长靴，白色的丝袜更让他难受，那种被磨擦的细腻触感，比完全暴露更加令人难堪。  
“西斯的学徒真的这样穿吗？”Obiwan小声的问Qui-Gon，他在别人的目光中略感害羞和尴尬。  
“是跟我们有点不一样，不过那个姑娘确实是穿成这样。”  
早知道任务是这样的，他就不会夸下海口了，Obiwan站在大厅里欲哭无泪的看着那个托格鲁塔少女，她看上去比自己小一些，还没有完全发育的身体带着蓬勃强悍的野性。加入到Jedi训练中的少女已经换上了一身规矩的学徒制服，她还不太习惯这样的装束，有些难受的抓了抓衣领，那双蓝色的大眼睛正好奇的看着圣殿里的天花板。  
“Master——”Obiwan不自主的向着Qui-Gon倒退了一步，在这样的时刻，他好想躲到师父身后不出来，“我不认为这样的学徒交换有什么意义。”他小声的说道，紧张的声音里带着一些哭腔。  
“这是委员会的决定，Obiwan，不要忘记你的任务。”Qui-Gon俯下身小声的说道，其实自己心中也有很多的担忧和疑虑，但他还是尊重委员会的决定，也认为应该给予自己的徒弟无比的信心。  
“时刻牢记你是个优秀的Jedi，Obiwan。“Qui-Gon将他送上飞船的时候带着严厉暗示的提醒。  
Obiwan的手指紧紧抓着舱门，非常不想走进去，他低着头还在犹豫要不要跟Master实话实话，这不是什么友好的学徒交换计划，根本就是一次有预谋的骗局。  
他鼓起勇气准备张开嘴说话，但飞船的舱门已经关闭了，师徒的纽带立刻被一股冰冷的原力阻隔开，不需要回头，他也知道那个人走了过来。  
抑制贴被揭开，粗糙手套的触觉滑过他脖后的腺体，接着鼻子呼吸的的热气拍打在他微微颤抖的脖子上。  
“你做西斯也很漂亮。”Vader伸手抱住了他的腰，双臂紧紧的将人箍在怀里抚摸着他光溜溜的胸脯，他将下巴垫在Obiwan的肩膀上，轻轻亲吻他柔软的侧脸。  
“现在，你要叫我Master了。”  
Ahsoka对此事也充满了抱怨，她皱眉看着消失在空中的金色光点，略带不满的说道，“Master Qui-Gon，你有没有种不好的预感。”  
Qui-Gon低下头，略带着警惕的说“关注现在，年轻人，不要被没有发生的事情搅乱心绪。”  
“你们Jedi都这么不相信预感吗？”Ahsoka抬起头看着他。  
Qui-Gon被少女严肃的表情逗笑了，他摸了摸胡子，故作深沉的思考了一下，“不论发生什么事情，我相信Obiwan，他一定不会让我失望。”  
Ahsok翻了个白眼，在内心里吐槽，还是Jedi 的师徒关系比较正常。西斯的关系中充满了背叛和利用，比如她的Master，为了追求美少年，如此轻易的跟皇帝出卖了她。  
她低下头，发愁的想捶头，怎么可能办到，她才刚刚开始做学徒，怎么可能从守卫森严的Jedi圣殿里偷走全息记录仪。

雾霭弥漫的浴室里面，Obiwan双腿搭在浴缸边上，Vader跪在他双腿间，挺着腰激烈的耸动着，浴缸里的水随着他的动作，掀起阵阵水浪。  
“啊……哈……嗯……啊……”  
在光滑的浴缸里面，被摇晃的身子不稳，Obiwan仰躺在浴缸边上，双手扶着健壮的手臂维持不滑落。不知道是蒸气熏绕还是体内的燥热，他白皙的身子上透着粉红，上面的薄唇，下面的嫩穴，都被肏成了嫣红色。肉穴不住的痉挛，小嘴不住的发出呻吟声。好像不断有温暖的水流随着他们的抽动，流进他的后穴，不知道是不是错觉，他能感觉到体内有水流的激荡。  
Obiwan失神的双眼望着身上健壮的身躯，深麦色的肌肤上沾满了水珠，不断的流淌，汇聚。这样的抽动已经持续了好久，让他没有力气继续高声叫喊，只能在撞击中发出断断续续的呻吟。  
Vader嫌扶着浴缸的体位干的不够，他抓住两瓣白嫩的屁股向下拽了一下，调整了自己姿势，被拉向水中的Obwian惊慌的挣扎起来，差点溺水的恐慌让他抱住了Vader的脖子，紧紧的贴在他身边避免滑落。由于惊慌收紧的内壁让体内的欲火更盛，性器狠狠的在嫩穴里狂捣着。Vader亲吻着他带着香气的脖子，满意的闻到属于自己的味道在浴室中慢慢扩散。太想弄坏他了，这骚浪的身子，嫩滑的后穴，显然还没得到教训的内腔，紧紧的吮吸着他的顶端，想要更深、更凶狠的碰撞……  
体内只有剩下兽欲的Alpha，抓着他的臀部，啪啪啪的狂烈撞击着，“都怪你，吸的那么紧。”  
“啊哈……不是……你……”  
“拔不出来了。”他低笑了两声，抱着Obiwan有些塌陷的腰部向上搂了两下。  
“嗯……啊……不要……受不了了……”  
“口是心非的小家伙，Jedi就是教你这样骗人的嘛？”  
“啊哈——！！啊……嗯……哈！”  
Obiwan仰着脖子，用力抱紧了手臂间的脑袋，他的手指按在Vader棕色卷发的后脑勺上，由于过度用力微微泛白。架在浴缸边上的大腿在不停战栗，紧绷的小腿在浴缸外面小幅度的晃动，内腔深处又是一波又一波强烈的痉挛，又被带上了不知道第几次的高潮。柔软的内腔口忘情的吮吸着带给他无上快感的火热阴茎，一股又一股滑腻的淫水喷出来，润滑着快要被磨破的甬道。灭顶的快感同着浴缸中晃荡的水浪一般，即将让他淹没。  
Vader抓着高潮中的他狂热的抽动了百十来下之后，终于搂着快要被的昏过去的Obiwan，贴在他身上，战栗着，低吼着，激射进了快要被他弄坏的柔软腹腔里面。那些包裹他的嫩肉，被滚烫的精液刺激到突突的乱跳，像是Obiwan剧烈跳动的脉搏。等他从发泄的空白中回过神，Vader用手托着Obiwan的脑袋，小心而温柔的亲吻那张红晕失神的脸蛋，失神的眼眸空茫茫的望着天花板，咬到鲜红小嘴微张着喘息。  
感觉到体内的性器微微抖动了一下，好像从刚刚射精的疲软中再次恢复了坚硬，Obiwan迷惑的聚焦了目光，看着那张微笑狡黠的面孔。他伸手想推开这个狡猾的家伙，但无力的手指只是从他的肩膀勉强抓到了脖颈。  
“说，说好了就一次的，你怎么不算话，啊……”  
再次挤入的性器，迫使大量白色的精液从红肿的肉穴口溢出，流进了浴缸的温水里。Vader一边亲吻他沾满了水迹的额头，一边低笑着狡辩，  
“只有你这个傻瓜，才会相信西斯的承诺。“  
淋浴头上的水流还在哗啦哗啦的流淌，Obiwan蓝色的眼睛里充满了懊悔和委屈，连带他的精神都被完全禁锢在Vader的世界里，无法挣脱，被按在那里不停的冲撞，他想进入Obiwan的大脑，强迫他对自己展开一切。堕落吧，投降吧，正视你的欲望和罪恶，放弃对原力的信仰和追寻。

Vader醒来的时候，怀里的人已经不见了，少了伴侣的Alpha表现出焦急的攻击性，他的手指触碰到另一边的床铺，早已微微发凉。显然，Obiwan已经离开多时了。  
只是披上了黑色的睡袍，Vader几乎是冲出房间，虽然他的原力感应到Obiwan正在不远的地方，但任何一点距离对于此刻的Alpha来说，都是不可容忍的。  
穿着可笑短裙的少年，正站在走廊里跟军官们交谈，虽然是来自共和国的Jedi，但他温和谨慎的态度还是夺得了很多人的好感，如果只是交谈一些机器人型号之类的事情，也并不是那么的让人厌烦。  
见到穿着敞怀睡袍的Vader风风火火的走过来，所有人都闪到一边为他让路，金色的眸子燃烧一般恶狠狠的盯着前方，此刻被激怒的西斯尊主危险的让人胆寒。很多军官或是机器人并没有见过他的样子，但那种冰冷黑暗的气息让人完全不会想到其他人。  
“谁让你出来的？”他隔着很远就开始大吼。  
Obiwan有些莫名其妙，他低声反驳道“我不是来做你们的犯人，Lord Vader。我有权在一定范围内活动。”  
他不但重新贴上了抑制贴，还这样近似裸体的帝国指挥部内溜达，Alpha强烈的嫉妒和愤怒让Vader差点当场爆炸。  
“就穿成这样？”他咬着牙，脱下自己的睡袍想将人裹上。  
Obiwan仗着身型小一些，灵活的躲开了他手掌，他本来就觉得这样的装扮是Vader在戏弄自己，此刻更加确定了这是种恶劣的玩笑，因而非常不满他的触碰。  
“是你说的西斯的学徒就是这样穿。”Obiwan仰着头生气的说道，他淡蓝色的眼眸大胆的回望着Vader的怒火，胳膊上纤细结实的肌肉在微微抖动。  
刚刚站在一边的军官和机器人们早就四散而逃，走廊上只剩下他们两个人互不相让的瞪着对方。  
“你没有信誉，Lord Vader。”Obiwan讽刺道，他小声的补了一句，“西斯都是骗子。”  
Vader被气的发笑，他强行抓过少年纤细的手腕将人拽到怀里，眯起眼看着那双倔强逞强的眼睛，“让我来教你西斯的第一课，年轻的学徒，永远不要激怒你的Master。”

帝国宽敞的餐厅里，长桌上只坐了Vader一个人，他怀里抱着面色通红的Obiwan，双腿分开坐在他大腿上。Obiwan赤裸着双腿，白色的丝袜和靴子已经不在身上，棕红色的短裙遮盖下可以听到一点色情的水渍磨蹭。他的耳朵通红，双手撑在桌面上微微用力，金色的发辫扫过胸口一阵阵发痒。  
“还要吗？”  
没等Obiwan回答，刚刚被Vader强行灌进去的一口奶还来不及吞咽，就在他坏心的狠顶下，顺着嘴角流了出来。这哪里是吃早饭，他分明就是借机惩罚自己不听话，但空气里浓郁的Alpha信息素，脑海里剧烈呼啸的原力侵入，压制着他无法抗拒Alpha的命令。  
——听话，按照我的指示。脑海里的声音在摧毁他的意识。  
即使再怎么咬紧牙齿，乳白色的牛奶还是顺着他的嘴角淌下来，像是被射入精液无法下咽，这样的心思极大的刺激了Alpha，他猛的起身把Obiwan按在了饭桌上，又激烈凶猛的狂动起来。Obiwan的胳膊被拉着背到身后抓再一起，体内的撞击又狠又重，几乎一刻也没离开过他后穴，在里面勇猛的四下鞭挞着，狠命的抽送着，像是要把他弄死般的狠捣着。  
“啊……哈……轻……轻点，啊………不要离开……啊…”迷离的神志和不太清醒的意识，让他并没有意识到自己说了什么，小嘴里只是在不断的发出娇喘、浪吟，迷离的双眼紧闭着。Vader抓着他的腰，往自己胯下不断的按着，同时摆动腰身，撞击身前挺翘的白嫩屁股。  
那饱含滑腻淫水的后穴幼滑紧致，还有发出让人想要凌辱戏虐的娇喘、呻吟的小嘴，勾引着自己。  
“快，啊……用力………呜………“  
“是你主动勾引我的。“  
”嗯！啊！……哈！啊！………好重！……“  
被抓着细腰猛按的身体，随着剧烈的撞击下在桌子上大幅度的摩擦着。  
“真是想不到，一个正直光明的身体可以这么淫荡。”  
——你要释放自己，完全的投入到性爱中。有个声音，在脑海中指导他的行为，他想要拒绝，但却被巨大的力量按压着摩擦。  
Obiwan歪着头贴在冰冷的桌面上，无意识的呜咽呻吟，他的眼泪和口水都流淌到了桌面上，来回的在脸上磨蹭， 快感让理智慢慢脱离了肉体，“哈！……啊！………再用力……里面好痒……还没有到，啊，还能……”  
Alpha有些吃味的猛的一挺腰胯，来了一个狠插，肿胀坚硬的头部一下捅进了酸麻的内腔口，一阵急促的痉挛让Obiwan不自觉的踮起脚尖，撅着屁股迎合他的动作。  
“啊！哈！啊——！！……里面………唔啊………好，好了……啊！……哈……”  
Vader笑起来，爱极了Obiwan这种放纵淫乱的样子，抛弃了那些Jedi虚假的克制和伪装，完全的投入到对情感和肉体的快感追寻里。这都是他给Obiwan带来的，他的omega，他的学徒，完完全全属于他的人。  
“你知道自己在说什么吗？嗯？”Vader附身趴在他后背上，轻柔仔细的抚摸脊柱那柔软凹陷的弧度。肌肤流畅光滑的触感，被标记后熟悉甜蜜的味道，让他心满意足的一路亲吻到Obiwan颤抖的肩膀，对上那双已经被欲望驱使的眼眸，跟少年交换了一个湿热的亲吻。  
——再放开一点，完全的信任你的Alpha，让他控制你，指引你。  
“啊……快……快用力……再深一点……啊……里面……”  
已经失去控制的少年放浪形骸的大叫着，在狂野的抽插中，身前的性器已经颤巍巍的射了两次。在他高潮颤抖的时候，也没有得到安慰和喘息，后穴越是痉挛，吸的越紧，那些撞击就变得越有力越深入，仿佛破开那样的肉壁，特别有成就感，就像在他在战斗中，越是勇猛的冲锋越是会获得更大的快感和满足。  
突然Obiwan身子战栗了几下，内腔口瞬间松软，大股的热液不受控制的碰出来顺着抽动的性器稀稀拉拉的流淌到地面上。他趴在桌子上，大半个脊背上满是细密的汗珠和亲吻的情色痕迹。白嫩的屁股拍成了绯红色。而被撞击出阵阵臀浪的屁股中间，粗大的性器凶狠的快速进出着，里面被插出了股股淫水，发出噗嗤噗嗤淫靡的响声。  
Vader突然从他体内抽出来，让身下的人发出近乎悲鸣的长叹，腿软的少年顺着桌面缓缓滑落到地上，在高潮没有满足的空虚中混身颤抖着大口喘息，哀怨而可求的看着他。突然喷出大量的乳白色，让Obiwan下意识的闭上了眼睛，惊讶中嫩红的嘴唇微微张开着。他举起手试图阻挡，但已经被颜射的精液顺着他的脸流下来，越过轻薄的嘴唇淌到了胸前，又顺着胸膛流下到小腹上。他伸手想擦眼睛，但接在手心里的精液，将整张脸弄的越来越脏，到处都是的白色粘腻的浓浆，手指的涂抹间拉出银白色的细丝。  
这样淫靡无比的场景，看的Vader心情大好，他将Obiwan从地上抱起来坐在自己腿上，轻轻的用拇指帮他擦干净睫毛，将沾满精液手指伸进红润的小嘴里来回搅动。Obiwan顺从迷茫的模样极大的满足了他的内心。  
“就是这样，我的年轻的徒弟，把它舔干净。”  
那双淡蓝色的眼睛微微抬起，疑惑而麻木的看着他，  
“Yes，Master。”  
“你对我做了什么？” Obiwan惊讶的叫道，他好像突然从一个昏暗浑浊的世界中清醒过来，手心里全部都是粘稠腥臭的液体，身后传来的阵阵火辣也抱怨着发生了那种难以启齿的事。他试着从自己的椅子上站起来，却立刻腿软的跌了回去。虽然体内并没有那种流淌的感觉，但被液体打透的白丝袜和明显发泄过的性器也代表着，他的身体被这个可恶的家伙玩弄了。  
“只是一点小手段，”Vader耸耸肩，他穿带整齐的坐在那里继续吃早饭，“对你反抗Master命令的惩罚。”  
“无耻！”Obiwan差点掀翻桌子，愤怒之后是巨大的恐惧，Vader的原力太过于强悍，这样压倒性的优势他在其他Jedi大师身上都少有发现。他的力量很有可能已经到达，甚至超越Jedi武士团所能想象。  
见到Obiwan愤怒的站在一边，Vader毫不在意，他伸出手指在嘴边比划了一下，发出一种善意温和的笑声。  
“这里。”他对着Obiwan比划了一下。  
少年带着警惕的试探了一下自己的嘴角，一团白色凝固的物体让他脸色瞬间发黑。  
“不要为臣服于我感到羞愧。我不单单是你的西斯Master。”Vader站起来，恶魔一般英俊帅气的面庞上带着一点不易察觉的宠溺，他微微屈膝蹲下身，仰视着Obiwan皱眉羞恼躲避的目光。  
“我是你的Alpha，Obiwan。”

“是的，他在最近的训练中表现的很好。”Vader站在全息台前，对着两个蓝色的影像说道。  
“Obiwan在哪里？”Ahsoka抱着胳膊问道，她实在忍不住想搓破师父的谎言。  
“他在冥想。”Vader歪着头，做出一种苦恼的表情，“Jedi的好习惯，虽然我并不赞同，但尊重他的决定。”  
这样的态度获得了Qui-Gon的好感，他不住的点头，认为这个西斯是个谦逊有度的人物。  
Ahsoka抬头看着Qui-Gon大师的侧脸，止不住的翻白眼。  
这边两人的影像不住的抖动，Obiwan躺在台子上，一双大眼睛呆滞出神的看着上方，嘴里咬着带手套的指尖阻止自己尖叫出声。白嫩赤裸的大腿夹紧抽搐，垂下的小腿套在长靴里，正随着Alpha手指抽送在空中摇晃，时而紧绷的抖动。纤细的腰身上带着金色腰带的短裙被高高掀起，金色卷曲的体毛中，略微抬头的粉红色性器微微颤抖。他不断的扭动时不时会遮蔽住显示器，喘息起伏的小腹上，Qui-Gon和Ahsoka的影像在来回晃动。这会儿Vader放慢了速度，分开他夹紧的大腿，在敏感大腿上用力的抚摸，这样的动作增加了Obiwan体内的瘙痒，他扭动着身子，往后晃动主动迎合手指的抽插。  
“希望他没有给你们添麻烦。”Qui-Gon的声音响起来。Vader明显感觉到年轻的身体一僵，他轻笑了一下，扶着Obiwan一侧的膝盖将他的右腿蜷起，粗糙的手指猛的探入了后穴深处摸索，娇嫩的后穴被他手上硬硬的粗茧子摩擦，别有一番快感，而已经完全掌控Obiwan身体的手指，逗弄着深处那些敏感的区域。Obiwan咬着手指被他玩到后穴紧吸，吸的越紧，混身战栗。他的上身紧绷着想直起，又怕自己突然出现在画面里。  
“并没有，他是个很好的学徒。”Vader一边回答，一边坏心眼的加快了动作。已经可以听见清晰的声音，那紧裹手指的部位，在抽动下发出湿漉漉的声响。似乎深入到了一处滑嫩的凹陷，敏感的身体突然扭动着躲避，Obiwan一下把咬在口中的手套拽下来，不顾被发现的危险，抓住了他的手腕小声哀求Vader停下来。  
“就是有的时候，总是很有自己的想法。”Vader继续说道，他看着Obiwan带着水汽氤氲的眼睛，恶劣的摇摇头，将他重新按倒在台子上。  
在手指灵活的按压触碰下，Obiwan小声的呻吟起来，他咬着食指无力的拒绝着Vader的抽动。太深了，他连手指都可以碰触到这么深的地方，这样用力，有点粗糙摩擦带着一种火辣的疼痛，让他在快感中带着一点点不想手指深入的难受。  
“唔……不要……不要玩那里……”Obiwan小声的呜咽着哀求，他能看到Qui-Gon的身影就在自己的身体上方，忍不住伸手去触碰，对师父的依赖和信任让他迷糊的头脑下意识的发出求助。  
“Master，Master，唔，救救我。”  
Vader突然垂下眼看着他，那种居高临下的神情，让他发抖。Obiwan有些绝望的感觉到，他又做错了事情，脑海里传来了愤怒的敲打，那种冰冷强硬的精神力量在搅乱思维，让他失去自我意识。体内的两根手指坚决不留情的对着那处凹陷按了下去。Alpha似乎找到了好玩的东西，那样柔滑水润的内腔口，摸上去带着令人满意的吮吸感，他的大手抓着Obiwan的大腿死死的按在台面上，防止被玩爽了的Omega夹紧双腿。  
Obiwan的食指还咬在嘴里，被玩弄到口水直流，他不清醒的意识中只能感觉到巨大的酸痒和空虚，需要人来满足。一只手缓慢的摸上自己的胸口，揉着坚硬挺立的乳头，骚浪的扭着身子，把更柔软的内部往Alpha的手中推送。屁股不住的抬起，想要男人再玩的狠一些，更深一点，让他获得高潮。快感慢慢的累积，酸痒的厚度越来越多，感觉到Obiwan口中的娇吟声逐渐增强，嫩穴里淫水溢出的增多，Vader低声笑了两下，知道他就快要高潮了，于是增加到四根手指，模仿性器的抽插节奏，还专门勾弄着内部的内腔口，越来越快，越来越密集。他随意的回答着Qui-Gon的话，眼睛虽然看着面前的全息画面，手上的动作一点都没有停止。Obiwan的脑海中，脆弱的意识在剧烈的挣扎，濒临破碎，很快，就挺着屁股，高亢的浪叫了一声，身子战栗着从内穴里喷出了一大股的湿热的液体，随着抽动的手指，喷出体外，缓缓的流淌到台面上。年轻的Omega白细的手指还放进红润的小嘴里，他的头歪向一边无力的喘息，勃起的性器头部微微露出一点白色的痕迹，缓慢的流淌到腰间棕红色的短裙上，显得淫靡而美丽。不再需要Vader的压制，他的双腿也无力并拢，微微的颤抖着分向两旁。  
“我好像听到了他的声音。”Ahsoka皱起眉，“你是不是不希望我们见到他。“  
“怎么会？他刚刚结束冥想。”Vader耸耸肩，他将高潮余韵中虚脱娇喘的人拉起来。  
Obiwan惊恐的发现，自己已经被拉到了镜头中，他想捂着脸躲到Vader身后，却被按住了肩膀。  
“来见见他们，Obiwan。不要被人误会我对么亏待了Jedi学徒。”  
“Master。”Obiwan略带惊慌羞怯的小声叫了一句。  
红粉菲菲的面庞，让Ahsoka一下子就发现了问题，她恨不能摇着Qui-Gon大师的肩膀大喊，揭穿这个西斯虚伪的阴谋。  
——我现在真的想做Jedi 了。小姑娘在心理吐槽。  
Vader满意的看着自己的Omega，刚刚高潮后的人带着一种难以言状的暧昧和亲昵，他伸手轻轻的在身后掀起短裙，摸着光滑沾了淫液的屁股。鼻腔内都是属于自己和Obiwan融合的气息。  
我无法失去他。Vader的目光有些阴沉，从第一次见到Obiwan，他就为了不能占有而恼火，每当越深入，越接触，就想拥有更多，他的身体，他的意识，他全部的注意。但无论做爱的时候如何沉醉，如何脆弱，只要他清醒过来，那种光明温暖的原力，还是在排斥自己。甚至现在——  
他看着Obiwan专注认真听从Qui-Gon训导的侧脸，少年的青涩懵懂中带着一种崇拜和顺从的耐心。  
我需要他爱我。  
我需要他同样无法失去我。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 删了一些，  
> 懒得写了，  
> 因为突然又想搞老王（什么呀。

呲呲——啪。  
Obiwan躲在操控室的储藏间里，小心的调整好一个简易的通讯器。  
“Master？”他小声的试探着。  
“Obiwan？”Qui-Gon的声音响起来，他似乎很疑惑。“你在哪里？”  
隐藏已久的委屈终于爆发出来，Obiwan小声的说道，“Master，你什么时候能接我回去？”  
“出了什么事情？”  
Obiwan略有些尴尬，但他还是决定说出来，“在捷奥诺西斯，那个人就是Lord Vader。”  
Qui-Gon非常恼火，但又觉得很好笑，他感觉到了Obiwan的焦急和委屈，“我早就跟你交代过保持克制的重要性。年轻的徒弟，不论如何，你不应该跟一个西斯扯上关系。”  
“是，师父。但我现在该怎么办？”Obiwan小声的求助。  
“我恐怕委员会不会现在让你回来。”Qui-Gon也有些头疼，“最近Yoda大师感觉到原力的变化，他认为Vader有脱离黑暗面的可能。希望你能继续在那边关注他的活动。虽然会有些尴尬——”  
何至是尴尬，Obiwan欲哭无泪，他实在不敢说出两人现在依旧有肉体关系的事实。实际上他甚至已经被标记成了Vader的Omega。  
“我觉得Lord Vader是个很不错的青年。”Qui-Gon依旧保持着这种错觉，“可能你们过去有误会，但不要放弃尝试跟他友好相处。”  
Obiwan一直没有说话，他为自己当时的草率和鲁莽感觉到后悔。为什么Vader非要张一张那么英俊可爱的脸，为什么他笑起来那么深情又迷人，这个可恶的西斯不知道靠着这样的方式欺骗了多少人。如果能退回到捷奥诺西斯的相遇，他说什么也不会再走那个走廊。  
感觉到他的沉默，Qui-Gon叹了口气，“我会尝试跟委员会商量，尽量让你早点回来。”他还是对自己的旧徒充满怜爱和担忧，“保持信心，Obiwan。”  
“是的，Master。”Obiwan看着断掉的通讯器出神了一阵。他小心的拔下接收器，准备藏在自己的靴子里，手腕却一下子被抓住了。  
“你在做什么？”Vader的眼睛变得漆黑，他金色的瞳孔涌上了红色的痕迹。Obiwan吓了一跳，他想将手抽回来，但被强行拽了起来。  
“你弄疼我了。”  
“我问你在做什么？”Vader的声音越来越低沉，带着恐吓和威胁的味道，他的信息素爆发开来，生理上的压抑和臣服令Obiwan感到窒息。  
“你就这么着急离开我吗？”  
他的原力，愤怒和痛苦夹带下的冰冷，在撞击自己的精神，又在这样粗鲁野蛮的攻击。这让Obiwan生气，不再保持以往的平和和宽容，他大喊起来“滚出去，Vader，从我的意识里滚出去。”  
“你是我的Omega。”  
“那不是我自愿的。”  
Vader松开了他，Obiwan揉着自己的肩膀，愤怒的回瞪着他，这不是Jedi应该做的，让愤怒占据自己的内心，但他此刻控制不住。  
“一直都是你在强迫我。”  
“那么在捷奥诺西斯呢？”Vader的怒火围绕着他，Obiwan几乎毫不怀疑他会突然暴起把自己掐死。“如果一开始你就没有想法，为什么要同意？”  
Obiwan愣了一下，他没有想到这件事的起因竟然在这里，出乎意料的他完全是出于好奇的问了一句。  
“难道以前，你从来都没有跟人约过吗？”  
虽然很年轻，但看上去比自己成熟严肃的面孔，扭曲到狰狞，Obiwan下意识的后退了一步。  
“这是一个误会，我是有一点点喜欢你，但是，那不一样。”他小声说道，眼睛颤抖而惊恐的看着Vader。  
“你已经属于我了。”Vader说道，他抓着Obiwan的脖子，突然轻笑了一下。“没有关系，你有很长的时间，可以爱上我。首先——”他抬起手，食指和拇指间揉搓着一个白色的胶囊。  
Obiwan瞪大了眼睛，有些不明所以。  
“我决定，让你无法离开我。”他稍稍用力，破碎掉的胶囊壳粘在他的手指上，油状的液体顺着他的手腕流下来。  
“我——”Obiwan刚要说话的嘴被堵住了，他明白了Vader的意思，但Alpha的意志是他无法反抗的，更何况，他的舌头还在自己的嘴里。

“啊……哈……嗯、啊！……啊！啊！啊！……哈啊！！……呜……”  
Obiwan身子软成了一汪春水，眼眸失焦，只能发出本能的呻吟声。Alpha强劲的腰力带动充满力量的粗壮性器，噗嗤！噗嗤！！噗嗤！噗嗤！！的狠插着嫣红嫩穴。肌肉结实的深色肌肤上带着薄薄的水汽，暴涨的大块肌肉极具爆发力，抱着在他胯下承欢的少年毫不费力。Obiwan酸软无力的胳膊圈着Vader的脖子，小脸迷蒙痛苦的呻吟着，又像是舒服到了极点。  
“呜啊！……啊、啊！……呜……嗯哈……”  
他被Alpha强悍的抽动弄到失声哭泣，身子里累积的快感快要到达极限，少年细白的双腿本能的紧紧缠着Vader的腰，酸软无力的身子挂在高大健硕的身躯上，承受着一下比一下更猛烈的耸动。  
“啊！……啊啊！！……啊啊啊啊——！！！！……”  
突然的他抱紧怀里的脖子，挺着胸，仰起了后颈，迷蒙的小脸上沁出薄薄的汗水，剧烈的战栗起来，泛红的身子沁满让人血脉迸张的汗水，Alpha结实的肌肉紧紧的压在他柔弱的身子上。肿胀的肉刃插进去的生殖腔内涌出了一股又一股滑腻的淫水，性器被里面肥厚的嫩肉蠕动按摩，强力绞吸着。  
Vader被少年销魂的嫩穴吸的眯上了眼睛，深喘了一口气，把胯下被淫水沾的水亮光滑的性器从白嫩的股间里抽出了大半，紧接着他睁开了眼眸，比刚才还要暗黑，野兽般的低头咬住了少年细嫩的脖颈后的腺体，又猛的捅进去。  
“呜啊——！！……”  
还在高潮中的少年没有得到休息，反而被更狠更猛烈的抽动起来！还在高潮中的嫩穴剧烈的痉挛，里面饱含淫水的嫩肉剧烈收缩，收缩的越紧，就让Alpha涌起更加强烈的征服欲。他总记得第一次被拒绝的尴尬，而没有得道满足的恼火。  
Obiwan舒服到哭泣，身子随着剧烈的抽送不断被顶到墙上，插在自己体内的阴茎，已经把里面的嫩肉都摩擦到了烂熟，充血敏感的内壁受到更加强悍的冲顶着，能感觉到性器上每一次的脉动的频率。他现在什幺都没办法思考，只知道闭着眼睛，搂着Vader的脖子，享受着猛烈抽插，已经肏射了两次的阴茎疲惫的半勃起，夹在两人小腹间来回摆动。他本能的挺着屁股，迎合着Alpha的插入，想要插的更深，更重一点。  
Obiwan湿漉漉的金色短发贴在额前，白皙泛红的身子薄汗津津，咬着薄唇低声啜泣着，不断收缩的嫩穴含的Vader似乎到了极限，他身上也沁出了豆大的汗珠，可是剧烈的抽动了几百下，还是没有射出来。  
Obiwan有些迷惑的看着他，被弄的动情他抱着Vader的脖子，微启着薄唇吻了上去，唇舌绞缠。Vader也不客气的侵入少年的口腔，摩擦着敏感润滑的上颚，那里经不起撩拨，麻痒难耐，惹的Obiwan微微扭动挣扎。虽然是他先迎上去的，Vader却回吻的很强势霸道，没一会儿就被吻的快要让他无法呼吸，双手开始推着Vader的肩膀，想要他离开。  
Alpha却无视了他的诉求，把人压在墙上狠狠的吻着，一直吻到Obiwan的手臂再没有推开他的力气。他一边强势的吻着少年的小嘴，一边挺腰在Obiwan的嫩穴里摩擦。快要窒息的人，体内的小穴绞吸收缩的更加剧烈，泛红的眼角不断溢出温热的水珠……  
“唔……唔、唔唔……唔——！”  
吻够了他的嘴，放开Obiwan的时候，带出了几道淫靡的银丝，似断不断，断开的银丝挂在了他嘴角。Obiwan脸蛋红红的，失神的眼眸里噙满了泪水，微微睁大，张开喘息的小嘴里什么声音也没发，Vader却能感觉到他的疑惑，在脑海里小声的抱怨，怎么又变大了，怎么还不射出来。  
“啊……哈……不要……好深……嗯……啊哈……”  
他的大手抬起了Obiwan的大腿折起到胸前，次次都狠插进他的内腔中，黝黑的硕大囊袋堵在了后穴，被插的爆出来的淫水顺着股缝不断淌下，将地面打湿了一大片。  
“嗯啊！……不……不要……要被插坏了……不行了……”  
Vader好笑听着Obiwan无法遏制的浪叫和呻吟，胯下快要暴涨到裂开的性器插着柔滑紧致饱含淫水的嫩穴，舒服的头皮发麻。他拼了命的往里面研磨，寂静的储藏室里响彻着啪啪啪的激烈肉体交合声。他的动作越来越快，Obiwan张着小嘴，抓着他的肩膀喘息，迷蒙的眼眸噙满晶莹的泪水，体内的性器顶在了他的生殖腔深处，不再抽出，而是战栗着深顶，用力的研磨。  
噙着泪水的眼眸，失神的看着还伏在他身上的人，Obiwan有些迷糊的想，好像回到了初次见面的时候，那张极具说服力的脸庞。他的手指，在Vader流汗的鼻梁上轻轻摸索，他长得好英俊，不论做了什么，都让人移不开眼睛。如果当时，就允许他标记了自己，事情是不是不会变成这样。  
当Vader抽出去的时候，他的双腿已经合不上了，红肿的嫩穴很快就闭合上了，而后没一会，里面就溢出了一股白浊，刚才内射进去的精液有一些淌了出来。  
Vader抱着他，抚摸着这具让他爱极了的身体，“不要哭了。”他亲吻着Obiwan的眼睛，情绪已经平静下来，变得柔和而小心。  
“好痛。”Obiwan其实没有感觉到自己在流泪，只是睫毛上微微的带了些沉重的晶莹。他的声音非常细小而委屈，“你弄的里面好痛。”  
温暖的大手附在他的肚子上，轻轻揉动，Vader抱着他坐下来，用自己的披风将人裹住。“这样有没有好一点？”  
Omega趴在自己胸前，抱着他的脖子小声的撒娇，Vader的心温柔到不行。他已经忘记了刚刚还对Obiwan的愤怒和失望，轻柔而小心的亲吻了一下他金色的发顶。  
“以后都不会了，我会好好照顾你的。”

没有这种以后了，起码近期不会有了。  
Ahsoka被从梦中叫醒，Qui-Gon大师神色凝重的带着她穿过大厅，众多Jedi目光炯炯投向她，让少女不自觉的紧张起来。我还什么都没有做，难道他们能看穿我的想法吗？  
在会议室门口，这位严肃的大师想了想还是半蹲下来，扶着她的肩膀，“Ahsoka，你是个好孩子。我不得不告诉这件事，让你有些思想准备。”  
Ahsoka紧张起来，她不自觉的把手摸向腰间，Qui-Gon显然注意到了这种小动作，他摇头。  
“你的师父，带走了Obiwan。他——”Qui-Gon叹了口气，“帝国没有权力这样做。”  
Ahsoka有些吃惊，但也没有那么吃惊，按照Master 的速度，这么久才把人拿下倒是出乎她的意料。但她也很奇怪，Jedi武士团是如何发现的这件事。  
会议厅的门打开的时候，她听到了皇帝的怒吼，“Jedi都是骗子！！你们竟然用如此卑鄙的手段拐走我的徒弟。”  
Windu大师冷哼，“根本就是狡辩，帝国必须在24个标准时内将Obiwan送回来。”  
“送回来？你们先把我的Vader送回来！”皇帝愤怒的拍着自己的座椅，“我从未想过Jedi会这样无耻！用这样下三滥的招术蛊惑西斯投降！”  
“不论你怎么说。”Windu斜了他一眼，“人是在你们的管辖区不见的。”  
“我们只是希望能保证Obiwan的安全。”Qui-Gon说道，他皱着眉神情很是紧张。  
“到底发生了什么事？”Ahsoka一脸茫然的小声嘟囔。  
Yoda大师悬浮在她旁边，低声笑了两下，“不见了，他们两个。”

Obiwan穿着帝国军官的装束，已经长到齐肩的金发遮住了微微鼓起的脸颊，他有些慌张的跟在Vader身后，不自然的遮着肚子。  
“不要担心。”Vader拦腰抱起他，将人在副驾驶座位上固定好。他摘下自己的头盔，调整好航线回头安抚的拍拍Obiwan的手。  
“我们马上就会安全了。”  
Obiwan垂眼看着操作板上的路线，“我还没有告诉Master这件事，不知道委员会会不会开除我。”  
原力中，Vader感觉到了他的紧张，连带着肚子里的孩子们也不安起来，他走过去单膝跪在Obiwan面前，伸手释放自己的力量安抚他们，那种不再是黑暗冰冷的原力，带着一些温暖纯静的感觉，让Obiwan放松下来。  
“皇帝不会放过你的。”他小声说道，摘下黑色的手套，用自己的手抱着Vader的脑袋贴在胸口。  
“我并不在意那个老头。“Vader抬起头，抓着Obiwan的手轻轻亲吻，他眨眨眼睛略带狡黠的问道“你呢？Obiwan，你有没有原谅我？”  
Obiwan被他逗笑了，淡蓝色的眼睛灵巧的转了几下，仔细的看着自己的手指，“我还没有想好。”  
这让Vader很紧张，他拽着Obiwan的手急切的看着他的眼睛，“你知道我肯做任何事。”一边说，他一边伸手抱住了Obiwan靠在自己身上，不住的亲吻他的脸颊。  
眼看就要进入到新一轮的亲呢，飞船突然想起了警报声，通讯器响起来。  
Obiwan紧张的推开他，打开了话筒，一个少女带着呵责恼火的声音响起来。“Master，打开你的连接台。”  
高大的身影站起来，扳动了按钮。  
“我们需要一个保姆。”  
冲进操作室的少女抱着胳膊看着两个人，Vader那种写满了阴险的表情让她瞬间气势全无。  
“Master？你到底叫我来做什么？”  
她看到Obiwan肚子的一瞬间，有种被算计了的感觉，“这就是你找我的原因？？我还以为你担心我在Jedi那里受欺负。”  
Vader走过来，拍拍她的肩膀，安慰道“以后就只有一个Jedi可以欺负你了。”


End file.
